Valet
The Valet, formerly known as Prince Henry, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest stars Tony Perez and Zak Santiago, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. History |-|Before the Curse= In one kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Prince Henry is the son of King Xavier, and is fifth in line to the throne. One day in the castle, he and his father are entertaining a northern princess, Princess Eva, who has come for a visit. He encounters Cora, a lowly daughter of a miller delivering flour. Cora is chastised for spilling the flour all over the floor and ruining Eva's slippers, yet he is the only one to stand up for Cora; saying he does not believe the girl meant any harm. However, he walks away with the rest of the royals when they exit the courtyard after King Xavier forces Cora to kneel and apologize to Eva. Later, he encounters Cora at the masquerade ball being held in Eva's honor, and the two dance until King Xavier cuts in. His hand in marriage is promised to Cora if she can spin straw into gold as she claims she can. Cora proves it by spinning gold in front of the whole court, and a humbled Henry offers his hand to Cora in marriage, and she accepts. Henry and Cora eventually have a daughter, Regina, whom Cora declares in front of the king's court that one day her daughter shall be queen. Many years later, he serves as his daughter's valet. He is extremely proud of his daughter's skills in horseback riding—a hobby his wife, and Regina's mother, Cora, finds to be too unlady-like and childish. Father and daughter get along well, but he is helpless to stop Cora whenever it comes to her using magic on Regina to make her comply with what she wishes. He is also unable to protect Regina when Cora purposefully set up a situation in which Regina rescues King Leopold's daughter, Snow White, from danger. This makes King Leopold notice Regina, and he asks for her hand in marriage, which Cora accepts for her. Regina consults with her father about how unhappy she is about her future. She is adamant in not wanting to become just like her mother. Regina asks about how her mother turned out this way, and Henry vaguely recalls there was a man that taught Cora magic through a book of spells. During Regina's marriage to King Leopold, her husband brings home the Genie he has freed with one of his three wishes. The Genie falls in love with her at first sight, and Regina uses his infatuation to her advantage to escape her loveless marriage. She writes of her "love" for him in a diary. King Leopold reads the entry, but is unaware the man she is pining after is the Genie. Angry, he locks her up in the castle. Fearing for his daughter's life, Henry delivers a box with a poisonous vipers inside it to the Genie in the hopes that he will take it to Regina's chambers, saying that this is the only way Regina can be free. In the end, Regina tricks the Genie into killing King Leopold with the vipers. At some point, he is captured by his wife, who has now assumed the role of the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland, and is shrunken into a box. Subsequently, Regina rescues him by entering Wonderland with a portal-jumper named Jefferson. After opening the box, she gives Henry a piece of a growth mushroom to restore him to normal size. She entraps Jefferson while she and her father leave for the Enchanted Forest. While Regina wages war against Snow White and Prince Charming, she is eventually captured and sentenced to death. Before this, he visits his daughter in the prison cell, and is later a witness at the execution, which is shortly halted by Snow White. After Regina is banished from the kingdom on Snow White's orders, Henry stays with her in a palace. He announces the arrival of Rumplestiltskin, who gives Regina the idea of using the Dark Curse to harm the people she hates most. To this, Henry summons a carriage to take Regina to Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding ceremony. In an attempt to cast the Dark Curse, he stands by as Regina collects the hairs of the darkest souls and sacrifices the heart of her favorite horse, but the spell doesn't work. While she seethes over the failure, Henry advises her to talk to Rumplestiltskin since he made the curse. After a visit to Rumplestiltskin, Regina regroups with her father at the palace. Henry inquiries about how the talk went, and is stunned when Regina says the curse will only work if she takes the heart of the thing she loves most, which is him. He tries to convince her that she doesn't need to live with hatred all the time, and the two of them can start a new life over again. Regina agrees with his opinion and hugs him, but whispers apologetically after she rips out his heart. Later, she buries Henry with a graver marker that reads, "Henry, Beloved Father" and places a black flower for him. Family ---- Trivia *The name "Henry" is of Germanic origin derived from "Heimirich" that means "home ruler".http://www.behindthename.com/name/henry *Henry was the thing the Evil Queen loved the most. *Is the namesake of his adoptive grandson Henry. *He has a tomb in the Storybrooke cemetery. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References de:Henry (Vater) pl:Henry (ojciec) fr:Henry (conte) es:Henry (padre) it:Henry (padre) Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters